The Return of Genji Shimada
by IamFruit
Summary: What if Genji never forgave Hanzo? Genji Shimada was a simple man, living a simple life when his brother took that from him. Nine years later, Genji is back and is out for blood, will he get his revenge? Or will he find himself unable to?
1. Chapter 1

Genji Shimada was 22, barely becoming an adult, when his father's life was taken. Although shocked by the news of his father's sudden and untimely death, Genji knew that Hanzo, his brother, could take care of the Shimada Clan. The criminal organization that handles the drugs, weapons and assassinations all over Japan.

A few weeks after the funeral for his father, Genji was back doing what he did best. Partying. Standing on top of the diving board at his penthouse in Hanamura, his black and green hair was slick and wet; his body was shining in the light of the LED's that hung around the party. Genji's physique was nearly perfect, due to the training and exercises his father made him and his brother do throughout their lives.

The loud music rang through Genji's ears as he looked around at the dozens of people at the party. Guys and girls everywhere, Genji turned around and set himself up to do a backflip into the pool when he saw that he had gotten a crowd watching. In one swift movement, Genji flipped into the air, did a 360° spin and landed with a big splash. When he resurfaced, Genji was met with applause and cheers, getting out of the pool and while getting himself something to drink Genji was approached by a young brown-haired girl. "Fancy divin' Luv." She complimented with a nice British accent. She was in a simple tank top and a bikini bottom, but I suited her nicely, hugging onto her curves. Her light brown eyes held optimism and joy.

"Thank you, may I offer you something to drink?" Genji asked, gesturing to the table of different drinks.

The Brit laughed and smiled. "Thanks, Luv but I'm thinking that maybe you and I could..." Her voice trailed off as she stared into Genji's honey brown eyes. "Name's Lena, Lena Oxton." Genji smiled back and took a sip of his drink.

"Sounds like a plan, Ms. Oxton." Genji set his drink down and offered a hand to Lena, who happily took it and they went off into Genji's bedroom.

The next morning Genji woke up to see a sleeping, and naked, Lena on top of him. Moving out from underneath her, careful not to wake her, Genji grabbed a pair of green boxers and took a shower.

The warm water ran down his body, humming to himself lightly, Genji turned off the water, dried off and put on his boxers. While walking back to his room, Genji grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen to make himself and Lena some breakfast. His hair, black with bright green highlights, was damp and pushed off to one side as Genji grabbed the eggs from the fridge and started the stove. He had been cooking the simplistic, yet delicious, bacon and eggs combo with toast when Lena had gotten up. She was wearing one of Genji's shirts which were clearly too big for the petite girl.

"Mornin' Luv, whatcha makin'?" Lena asked she stretched and was making some coffee.

"Bacon and eggs," Genji answered, carefully trying not to burn anything. Lena then walked towards one of the massive windows that faced Genji's back, overlooking the city of Hanamura.

"Last night sure was a blast, I didn't know you had the stamina." Lena joked, and she sat down at the island while Genji finished plating.

"Well, you certainly didn't make it easier to last." Genji retorted, handing Lena a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"So, just wonderin' is the green natural? Or do you dye it?" Lena asked while taking a bite out of the eggs.

"Natural, rare genetic thing. Don't know, don't care." Genji replied while pouring himself some juice.

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence; a few moments later Lena excused herself to take a shower. After she had left Genji heard his doorbell ring. Setting the plates into the sink, Genji answered the door to see his brother, Hanzo, standing there. "Hey, Hanzo. What can I do for you?" Genji asked his brother as he just walked in. Hanzo had long black hair and usually wore his tunic and traditional armour, the only exceptions being sleep and their father's funeral.

"The elders and I have been talking and we have decided that you need to smarten up and help lead the clan with me," Hanzo told his younger brother. Genji was stunned, his father had chosen Hanzo to lead the clan and let Genji go out and live a life after he had turned 18.

"What do you mean, Brother?" Genji asked, confused over the whole ordeal.

"You heard me Genji; you have until tonight to make a decision." At that, Hanzo left, slamming the door behind him. Genji was left in a state of confusion. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lead the clan.

Genji was interrupted when Lena came out of the bedroom in her clothes from the night before. "Thanks again for breakfast and lovely night, Genji, but I gotta run." Lena smiled and handed Genji a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me, Luv." Lena then left the penthouse and Genji was left to ponder his next move regarding his family and his clan.

That night Genji made his way to the temple where he and his brother had grown up. The Shimada Castle. The wooden had become darkened with age but the feeling of intimidation never left the building, it was ingrained into the building itself. Genji walked through the ever so familiar hallways until he made into the council room, where he found his brother and several other council members waiting. Rain started to pour outside, a storm was coming, Genji bowed before his brother and his elders. "Genji, I assume you've made a decision." Taking a breath, Genji looked at Hanzo with certainty.

"Yes, Hanzo, I have." Hanzo peered into his brother's eyes, almost trying to see into his soul. "I must refuse your offer to join you." The council members looked down, some in sadness, others in anger. Hanzo looked conflicted, then as fast the lightening had struck outside, he was angry.

"Very well, the punishment is dual to the death." The head council member announced, gestured to two other council members. One had brought a katana to Hanzo and Genji, while the other brought armour.

"Brother, we do not have to do this." Genji pleaded to Hanzo, his armour sat on the ground, untouched. Hanzo, on the other hand, had already put on his armour and was ready to fight.

"Yes, Genji, we do," Hanzo told his brother curtly. Genji picked up his sword and strapped it to his back.

"Start!" The council member's voice boomed. Hanzo ran towards his brother, while Genji took off sprinting.

Once he made it outside Genji started to climb rooftops and get away from his brother as fast as he could. He could hear Hanzo behind him he was close. Left and right, Genji turned, trying to escape his brother. The rain was pouring down on him, the lightning only encouraging Genji to run faster until finally, he slipped, Genji had picked himself up and kept running but the small mistake was all Hanzo needed to catch up.

Accidentally cornering himself in an alley, Genji grabbed his sword and threw it on the ground. "I won't fight you!" Genji called out, the pouring rain made it difficult for him to see.

"I'm sorry Genji," Hanzo said as he landed in front of his brother. He took out his sword and started to attack. Genji had to dodge the first few slices but lost his balance when Hanzo has successfully landed a swipe in Genji's leg.

Still determined to keep fighting, Genji tried to reason with Hanzo. All to no avail, Genji had cuts and marks all over his body. His vision was fading in and out due to blood loss.

"Goodbye, Genji." Was the last thing Hanzo said to him before everything went black.

Genji has awoken, months later, in a white hospital room. His vision was tinted green and he felt an odd buzzing in his throat. He looked around to see a blonde doctor sitting next to him. After noticing that he was awake. She turned to him and smiled. "Hello, my name is Dr. Angela Ziegler. We found you at near death in Hanamura. You've been in a coma for three months." Genji made note if the woman's attire, a white and gold, skin-tight uniform with some type of wing system on the back.

"Where..." Genji tried to speak but found that his voice sounded...robotic, unlike the smooth, charming voice he had beforehand.

Angela smiled sadly at him. "You need to see something." The doctor got up and grabbed a mirror. "Due to the damage. We couldn't save all of you, we saved what we could." She showed the mirror to Genji and he was met with not his strong jawline and beautiful honey brown eyes. Instead, he was met with black and green armour. He couldn't see his eyes, only a thin green slit. He wasn't Genji Shimada. He was a monster.

"What...did...you do?" Genji asked, struggling. Angela looked down.

"I tried to save you, we figured you'd be having issues with this change, so we had some of our own come in and help." Angela then left the room, leaving Genji to look himself over. He looked at his arms and was met with metal and cybernetics. He heard the door open again to see an omnic float in. "Hello Genji, my name is Zenyatta." The omnic greeting calmly. "I am a monk and I will be taking you into my temple, so I can help you discover and accept your new body." Genji looked back at the floating omnic.

"I-I suppose." Genji hesitantly said.

Over the next few weeks, Genji was able to walk and run again, he was able to do everything he was able to do before. He also learned that Overwatch was a team of heroes that helped the world after the Omnic Crisis. However, he was still angry, angry at his brother, for turning him into this. Then after the hospital, Genji was moved to Nepal where, over the course of several months, he trained and trained. Zenyatta wanted Genji to accept and forgive Hanzo but he couldn't he needed to do something.

Finally, Zenyatta sat down with Genji and told him. "I understand your anger, but you need to let go and find something different to channel your energy." Genji nodded and went to his room to ponder what he was told. That night, Genji had received a letter, from an organization offering to give Genji all the equipment he needs to get his revenge on his brother and his clan. Grinning underneath his mask, Genji was officially part of the Outlaws.

The next few weeks passed with ease, Genji was ready to leave Nepal and be on his own. Giving Zenyatta a hug goodbye, he had been a father to Genji in his time in Nepal. Genji was then picked up by Overwatch and was dropped off in the middle of the desert, he had told Overwatch it was, so he could find his peace in his new body but after they left, The Outlaws flew down, landed and opened. Genji entered the ship and met the leader. He was a tall man with a scruff of a beard and long brown hair, he looked like the traditional cowboy, save for the robotic left arm. "I'm Jesse McCree, welcome to The Outlaws, Genji." Jesse stuck a hand out to Genji, which he shook firmly. "A lot of noise has been made of the Great Shimada Tragedy." His new life has started.


	2. Chapter 2

9 years later

The night was painted across the sky, not a cloud in sight and only the moon giving off any type of light, Genji looked down at the group of men sitting at the table; they were a council determined on separating omnics and people, completely splitting society in half. Genji held his three shuriken's and kept his death grip on his Kodachi, the small sword on his back, Genji moved the shuriken's back into his right forearm and jumped off the building he was on, pulling a small pellet. Genji landed through the window of the council room and threw down the pellet, engulfing the room with an eerie black smoke.

Pulling out his sword, the Dragon Blade, and started slashing. Dicing through the eight men like warm butter, standing above the last man as the smoke clears. The council member looks around to see his friends and co-workers all slices up around him. "N-no!" He called out to Genji as the ninja swiftly put his soul to rest.

Genji has changed in the half-decade since he joined the Outlaws. He upgraded his cybernetics to give him stealth mode and a wing suit for gliding. Genji also decided to keep a gun on him always, hiding in his right thigh. He kept a Diamondback .380 with him, although he rarely used it, Genji found it was handy in tough situations.

"McCree, I'm ready for pick up." Genji radioed back to the base of the Outlaws.

"Alright Genji, hang tight." McCree's western voice spoke from the intercom. Genji thought back to when he was human, all the friends he had made, girls he had met. Yet oddly enough, the young British girl, Lena, stuck out most dominantly in his mind.

A few hours later, Genji was back at the underground base for the Outlaws. "Shimada to Sector C. Shimada to Sector C." The robotic voice spoke over the intercom, reaching the entirety of the base. While walking to the elevators, Genji looked around the Hanger to see planes and jets of all different sizes; weapon creates and gun lockers everywhere.

Genji got into the elevator and made his way down, seeing the floors pass, only getting glimpses of what's on each one.

With a soft ding, the metallic grey doors opened, as Genji made his way to the meeting room in Sector C.

Once inside Genji was met with the scruffy, bearded face of McCree and a stack of papers. "Genji, it's been almost ten years since you joined the Outlaws," McCree said with pride his eyes. The wrinkles around McCree's eyes have detailed his face, making him appear more like a professor than an infamous outlaw.

"They have been most enjoyable for me." Genji replied robotically. McCree slid a file over to Genji.

"You're going to London, England. We have picked up on some Talon activity." Genji nodded and kept looking through the files. "You leave in an hour. We don't know how long you're going to be gone." McCree told his robotic friend dishearten. Genji sighed and nodded again, he understood.

"I'll pack my toothbrush." Genji grinned under his mask, McCree let out a small chuckle and Genji was off to pack for a trip to England.

A jet ride later, Genji stood in the doorway of the plane, with a black bag secured tightly onto his back, getting ready to jump. He wasn't scared of falling. He never had been, even when life was normal. He was crouched, hanging by a safety cord in the jet. His mind clear, he jumped off, eager and terrified to experience the rush of survival once again.

The first thing Genji noticed after landing, in a wide-open alleyway, was the distinct smell of gun smoke. It hung throughout the once crisp night air, poisoning it and causing a mild layer of irritation to build up in his eyes and throat. A robbery has just happened, but Genji wasn't here for that. He skillfully climbed a nearby building and kept looking for signs of Talon. Radioing in to McCree, Genji was informed that he would be staying in a hotel for his time here. It's all been paid for and he just needs to get there.

Suddenly, Genji's eyes were drawn to a line of neon blue, it slowly faded, and he heard some blips. Almost like someone was teleporting. Genji kept his eyes open when he heard a familiar voice, the voice of a young British girl. "Cheers Luv!" She called out, Genji didn't want to think about the life he had before so he ran and jumped towards the building on his left. Slowly making his way to his hotel room.

Genji entered the lobby and saw white marble floors, golden chrome railings and pillars of white stone from the roof to the ceiling. In the center sat a long desk with 4 people working, two of which were omnic, on either side of the desk were two big staircases that met in the middle. On the left and right walls were two elevator doors. Genji approached one of the receptionists working. "Hello, welcome to the England Classic!" She spoke in a cheery voice. "Do you have a room booked?" She asked the robotic man in front of her.

"Yes, probably under Genji Shimada." Genji told her as he continued to look around the lobby.

"Here we go, 286, here's your key. Enjoy your stay!" She handed the key to Genji and we make his way up to the elevators.

"286..." Genji spoke to himself as he found his room. After setting his bag down, Genji carefully removed his armor to take a shower.

Genji removed his face mask and took a deep breath in, feeling the fresh, lavender scented air fill his lungs, he took off his chest and arm pieces to reveal, amongst the millions of scars, a green dragon sleeve tattoo. Identical to Hanzo's tattoo but on his right arm. Genji then got to work taking off his leg armor. A few moments later Genji stood there in his boxers, covered in scars, stretching. He went to the bathroom to take his shower and when he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw that his honey brown eyes held so much weight to them it's surprising that the ground didn't crack. Turning on the shower, Genji let the warm water run over his body, without realizing, Genji found himself humming a familiar tune, just like it like it had back in his penthouse so many years ago.

Genji's hair had gotten quite long over the past few months, after turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Wrapped in only a towel, Genji grabbed a razor and cut his hair short on the sides and back, leaving it longer on top. Seeing the black and green mix was a nostalgia trip for the young assassin. It reminded Genji that he was, more or less, still human. He went to the main area and got to work moving all of his clothes from the duffle bag to the closet, he didn't know how long he was going to be here, so he might as well get comfortable.

The room was large, with a single large bed in the center covered with white blankets. Two nightstands on either side, both with lamps, a flat screen TV on the far wall. The beige walls made the room seem dull, but it fit for the aesthetic of the hotel.

After a few moments of putting his clothes away, Genji grabbed a simple white t-shirt and jeans, slinging them over his arm. The assassin looked at the small string pouch in his duffle bag, curiosity got the best of him and he opened it.

Inside was a silver ring with blue highlights and a small note. The note reads.

'Genji, here's some self defense if you need to go out in public. -McCree.' The young ninja smiled to himself and threw the ring on the bed, deciding that he'll be better off using his .380 and Kodachi.

After putting on his armour and getting dressed, Genji made his way down the stairs and out the door to explore and see if anyone knew anything about Talon or better yet, it's leader Doomfist.

After wondering around for about an hour, Genji decided that he should get something to eat and while walking to the restaurant he saw a young couple walk in and one of two women was the ever so familiar brit. "Lena..." Genji's spoke softly as he saw the young couple walk into the restaurant. "Fuck." Genji told himself quietly and was about to turn away and go fine somewhere else to eat when he felt his stomach growl with a vicious fury. Sighing to himself, Genji made his way into the restaurant and waited to be seated.

The restaurant was a nice, simplistic building with high ceilings and dark wooden floors. Above most of the tables, were white and gold fans, it wasn't so fancy that you needed to book reservations months in advance but it was nice enough. Genji stood next to Lena and the other girl; she had long red hair, her face splashed with freckles and warm eyes that could melt snow.

"Excuse me?" Lena tapped Genji on the arm, causing him to freeze. He looked over at her, thanking his facemask for being there. "Can you take our picture?" Lena held a camera out to the cyborg killer with a warm smile. Lena was the last person to show Genji any form of kindness before Hanzo attacked him. Lena had some strange contraption on her chest; it looked like an ark reactor from Iron Man.

Genji nodded and took the camera; he lined up the shoot and snap. He took the picture and handed the phone back to the awaiting girl. Lena looked at the picture, smiled, and showed it to the redhead. "Thanks, Luv!" Lena exclaimed happily and, as if on que, the waiter appeared to guide Lena and her redheaded friend off to a table. Genji was left to watch as the last person he cared for walked away.

Genji waited for a few moments before another waiter came over to escort the young ninja to his own table. After being seated, Genji radioed in to McCree. "I need everything you have Lena Oxton." Genji whispered into the comm.

"On it, may I ask why? You trying to get some?" McCree joked as he sent over the files.

"Bite me. She's Overwatch." Genji then cut the call, he opened the menu and scanned through. The waiter came and took his order and Genji then sat in silence. Taking in the conversations around him. He heard something behind him and saw Lena and her friend were arguing, Genji tuned his enhanced hearing to the conversation.

"No, Lena. I'm sorry, I don't want you going out every night in spandex and beating people up." The redheaded said, trying to keep her voice down.

"What else am I gonna do Emily?" The brown-haired brit countered, pointing to her chest. "I can't exactly take this off." The redhead, Emily, set down her menu and got up.

"Goodbye Lena." Emily walked out of the restaurant at the same time Genji food got to his table. Genji looked back towards, the now upset, Lena. Sighing to himself, he picked up his plate and walked over.

"Mind if I?" Genji asked as he approached the table, Lena looked up to see the familiar cyborg. She smiled.

"Not at all." Genji sat down, Lena ordered her food and they had a good conversation.

"So, forgive me for overstepping my boundaries, but what was her deal?" Genji asked, trying to act like it was a normal question. He didn't want to offend.

"Just some issues seeing eye to eye." Lena shrugged and looked at her watch. "Hey, I love that you sat with me, but I need to jet. I'll just pay for-" Lena was cut by Genji has he pulled out his wallet.

"I got it, get going." Lena smiled and walked out of the restaurant. Genji smiled and signaled for the bill.

After paying and leaving the establishment, Genji made his way to his hotel room to do some research on Lena Oxton.

Genji got back to his hotel room and noticed the cleaning ladies have been though as his duffle bag was pushed to the side and the blankets were straightened out. Genji went to his bag and pulled out a black laptop with the Outlaws logo on the top, along with a few other stickers. Genji opened the computer and opened the files that McCree had sent him.

'Tracer Files' the file read, Genji opened it and started reading. He learned that Lena was a pilot for the Overwatch experimental flight program. She must've still been in training when Genji first met her. On her first, flight in the new, highly experimental, jet the Slipstream, something happened. The teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and she disappeared. Lena was presumed dead.

She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Suffering from "chronal disassociation," she was a living ghost, disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even for the brief moments she was present, she was unable to maintain physical form. A therapist notes said that sometimes she had strange dreams about the past, including being a kitchen maid at a large house in the country.

Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Lena's case seemed hopeless until a scientist named Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Lena anchored in the present. The effects of the accident also gave Lena unique ageing properties. It also said that once Lena was ready to be an active agent for Overwatch, she took on the name Tracer.

Genji found a blueprint with the chronal accelerator and made a small note on a pad of paper before Genji closed his laptop and got ready to leave again.

As the moon shone brightly down on the rooftop Genji was currently stationed in, he looked down to see Sombra, the purple clad Mexican hacker, sitting in the warehouse at a series of multiple, connected computers. Genji unsheathes his sword, the legendary Dragon blade, and whispers the trigger words. "Ryūjin no ken wo kurae." The green dragon span around Genji's right arm and held its stance on his blade, Genji jumped down and broke through the window. Genji threw a smoke bomb down and once the room was engulfed in black smoke, all that was seen was the neon green dragon cut through the computers, blue and purple sparks fly from the broken circuits.

"What the hell?!" Sombra exclaimed when the smoked cleared and she looked around, her computers were slashed and destroyed. She suddenly felt a metal hand on her shoulder and before she could ask anything, Sombra was pulled from her chair, slammed into a wall and a shuriken was pressed against her throat. Sombra looked at the robotic ninja that currently held her in place. "Hold on, what the fuck?" Sombra asked as she struggled against the cold, metal grip.

Genji starred at her, his eyes analyzing her. "Where is Doomfist?" He questioned. Sombra smirked and glared back at Genji.

"Why should I tell you?" The Mexican countered.

"Because I will kill you if you test my patience." Genji threatened.

The colour drained from Sombra's face she felt the blade of the shuriken get pushed into her throat. She remained silent, as Genji then dropped her and started walking around the warehouse.

Computers and memory banks stacked to the ceiling. There were terabytes upon terabytes of data within. Genji took out his Kodachi and stabbed one of the banks and tore down, destroying the data within. A horrified expression found its way on Sombra's face as Genji threw three small pellets at a few other banks and the pellets blew up, destroying the data that was stored inside. "Stop!" Sombra called, tears were forming her eyes.

"Tell me what I want to know." Genji told her coldly, as he grabbed another bomb.

"Ok! Fine! He's not here yet, he'll be here in two days." Sombra said while starring horrifically at the destroyed data. Genji was about to leave when something came into his head.

"Do you know about the 'Shimada Project' Overwatch did about ten years ago?" Genji asked the hacker. She walked over a laptop and pulled out a flash drive.

"I'll give you this on one condition." Sombra dried her eyes and glared at Genji.

"That is?" Genji asked, not impressed by her demands.

"Never come back here." Sombra threw the flash drive at Genji and stormed off. Genji used a grapple hook, built in his wrist, and exited the building. Genji then made his way over the city of London.

Once back to his hotel room, Genji took off his armour and took a shower. Now in sweatpants and a tank top, while eating some room service, Genji plug in the flash drive and clicked the first video file, watching what happened in the three months he was a coma.


End file.
